


Caught in the Middle

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: If I Survive, I'll Dive Back In [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, but like not fully mob, if i get far enough you'll see my idea lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: Stan was already regretting agreeing to go on this stupid date. Richie managed to talk him into it, claiming seeing stan inside all the time has begun to leave him restless. “Bird watching doesn’t count!!” Stan couldn’t supress the eyeroll at the memory or his overdramatic friend.“Thanks for convincing me to go on this date! I hate it!” he it send without a second thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's a work in progress, let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: softboyrichie

Stan was already regretting agreeing to go on this stupid date. Richie managed to talk him into it, claiming seeing stan inside all the time has begun to leave him restless. “Bird watching doesn’t count!!” Stan couldn’t supress the eyeroll at the memory or his overdramtic friend. 

 _“Thanks for convincing me to go on this date! I hate it!”_  he it send without a second thought. 

His date has now disappeared again. He’s been gone for now ten minutes and to say the least Stan is getting irritible. Looking like a loser at a nice, dressy restaurant, sitting all alone, was not on is to do list.  Once it his the twenty minute mark Stan was done. Fifteen minutes was too much to have given as is, being left alone for twenty feels like a spit in the face. For once Stan is putting Richies advice to work. It sucks, bail immediately. Stan retrieved his pen and his birdwatching notebook writing out a note. He’s not sitting around any longer.

_“If you weren’t actually interested you could have said something earlier. That’d be better than sitting here feeling like and idiot! Thanks! -Stan Uris”_

_“P.S. Pay your bill.”_

Eating take out on the couch with Richie would be so much better than this date. Take out on the couch with his best friend classifies more as a date than this. Especially now that Richie has picked up on Stans table manners.  He managed to flag down the waitress to give her a tip and thank her again for being so patient with him. He took a deep breath before heading to the bar to get a bottle of water and walk home. Yet another unplanned event for his day was running into a well dressed man.

He could definitely be a young business man. An attractive business man. The little fantasy playing in his head had a little record scratch moment. “You here alone, beautiful?” Of course lame pick-up lines come back.

Stan couldn’t stop the word vomit. “No but the person I’m here with his disappeared for now,” stan sighed as he checked his watch “an entire half hour.” He felt his cheek begin to burn as the man eyebrows shot up.

“Thier luh-loss. At face vuh-value, i think you’re a beautiful creature. I wouldn’t in-intentionally sabbatoge the chance to get to nuh-know you.” His ears felt warm now, watching the man nonchalantly swipe his beer up from the bar.

“That sounds fake, but okay.” Stan was now running on false sense of confidence. Placing his water bottle down on the bar grabbing at his small notebook and pen. “I’ve got to run before diasater date decides to finally sow back up. But if you really meant that, call me sometime, yeah?” Stan grabbed is water, turned on his heel and headed for the door, he peaked back to see a smirk on the mans lips. Richie will be so proud of him, bailed on a date and gave a man is phone number, unheard of.  
Richie later repremended him, “You didn’t even wait for his name? Who are you?”  
–  
Denial. Stan was in denial. is had been a total of 5 days. Mystery boy has yet to call him. He can check that as fact. He’s answered ever phone call from numbers he didn’t know. At first Ricie would poke fun at Stans eagerness, but that wore away after a couple days.  He thought he was subtle gathering all Stans comforts. Yet he can’t be subtle, around anyone really, but he’s worse around Stan. He missed the ligt of pure joy that his best friend held after the awful date, talking about this mystery boy.

He was in the middle of his lunch break when his phone started ringing again. Stan heaved a sigh as he debated picking it up. One more blow to the last of his dignity wouldn’t matter at this point. This hit would go to his pride.

  
“Hello”

_“Stan Uris?”_

“This is him. Who am I speaking to?”

_“This is Bill!”_

“I’m sorry, who?”

_“I never got the chance to give you me nuh-name after you split from the restaurant. But i for sure hi-hit on you hindering your escape.”_

Stan couldn’t stop the smile that broke across his face “Mystery man has a name. Y'know people call two days after if they’re interested not five.”

_“Think i could take you out as an apology?”_

“Let me know time and place?”

_“Same place we met. You duh-deserve a good date there. I’ll text you the spuh-specifics.”_

“I’m free at 6 we can talk then, I’ve gotta get back to work. Bye, Bill.”

_“I’ll be counting on it, Stan. We’ll talk soon.”_

This is what being on top of the world feels like. Stan just knows. He’s smiling hard enough for his dimples to hurt. Quickly shooting off a text to Richie that he finally called.  
–  
When Stan finally stepped out into the fresh air the evening help he felt ecited nerves drumming under his skin as he checked his phone. 

 _“If you’re free for the night, you know where i’m at. Tell the host you’re here for Denbrough. -Bill”_  
Stan took a screenshot to send to Richie as a response to his _“When did you get cooler than me”_ which has now been followed by  _“GET @ HIM URIS”_  
–  
The host gave him a confused look at the request for Denbrough, but still led him back deeper into the restaurant. He recieved some looks as Bill came into sight, a fiery red head leaving his table with a loud laugh. Bills eyes lock on his and he couldn’t stop the soft smile that broke through the nerves. “Glad you could make it, Stanley.” The goosebumps that danced across Stans skin hearing his name fall from those pink lips will be a thing he excludes from Richie later.

“Stanleys too formal, please just call me Stan.” Bills eyes followed carefully as Stan got comfortable. Taking pride in the pink that tinted his ears now.

“Well Stan, I huh-hope you’re hungry. I don’t want you buh-bailing on a shitty date again.” Bill had this glint in is eyes, and Stan wishes he could see that all the time.

“As long as you and the waiter are patient, I think this will be wonderful.” Stan was willing himself to stop wile he was ahead. “OCD doesn’t go away” He was already chomping down on his lip as he peaked up at Bill for his reaction. He seemed unfazed by the comment, flipping through his menu.

“If our waiter grows impatient I’ll request a duh-different one.” He spoke so matter of factly, “Please speak up if anything I do makes you uncomfortabe.” Stan heartbeat definitely sped up.

“I-Thanks, Bill. That means a lot to me.” The full dimpled smile could steal anyones heart.  
–  
Long after they had ate, they were still talking, now over a bottle of wine. A little looser and in Stans case a lot more giggly. The both had alight flush on their cheeks leaning over the table, now joking about their friends. Stan mentioned his mess of a best friends that shouldn’t work so well. Bill countered with his firecracker, Bev. Wo was there earlier as Stan had shown up. Thier cozy little babble fest was broken up but Stans phone buzzing on the tbale bring his attention to the time. He was shocked to say the least they had not been secluded for 3 hours wihtout realizing it. Richie had simply texted  _“Hey hot shot, you coming home?”_

Bill had laughed and called for the check. “That’s our cue isn’t it” Stan was ready to suggest against it but the day started to catch up with him. Once they had gotten into the cold air of the night Bill offered Stan a ride, gently leading him to his waiting car by the small of his back. “It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t make sure you got home safe.” Stan for what feels like the hunderth time that night was rendered speechless by this mans chivalry.

Once cozy in the back seat, Stan made sure to text Richie he was in fact on is way home and gave Bills driver the address to their apparetment complex. Before finally directing his full attention back to Bill. “Congrats on being my best date ever.” That goofy-toothy grin was on his face, he already knew. “Thanks for this, Bil.” He could feel butterflies in his tummy at the warmth of Bills hand touching is on the seat inbetween them.

“Does that mean I get a chance at a suh-second date?” Bills cheeks were pink now. Stan gave him a soft smile.

“I’d love that.” Stan had to bite his lip to avoid smiling to big. It would hurt later for ow much he’d done it within the night. The car had come to a stop infront of is complex, he almost didn’t want to go. “Guess this is my stop. Text me, okay?”

He’s a little surprised to hear Bill get out of the car too, followed by a hand meeting the small of his back once again. He melting into the warm touch as the entered the lobby. His doorman nodding at him, finger over the panic button until he recieves a nod back. “Glad to know you have a duh-doorman.” Bills voice was soft as he leaned closer to Stan. “I’ll be in contact.” With a soft kiss to his cheek Bill was parting from him already headed out the door. “I’ll see you soon.” The cheeky bastard threw a wink back at Stan who stood dumbfounded with a hand on his cheek for a minute. Richie is going to have a ball with this one.  
—  
Bill had kept his word about being in contact, they talk everyday even if it’s just for a; I’m busy, I’ll talk when I can; text. That was the joy in Stan life that felt off hilter lately. 

Stan felt like he was being watched. When he went to work. His early walks in the park to do some bird watching. Sometimes in his own bedroom. Richie, started going with him in his early morning adventures. In an attempt to make sure he’s okay. But now Richie felt the paranoia of being watched. It had gotten bad enough they’re sharing a bed everynight. Which is what they’ve done when seeking comfort ever sincde they were kids.

The line is drawn when Richie calls him crying. Swearing a man has been following him for blocks taking pictures. Locked away in a public bathroom to try and escape it. He put Richie on hold to call Bill to cancel thier coffee date as he was running to where his best friend is hiding.

“Take care of him, Stan! Let me nuh-know what’s going on!” Bill worry sounded genuine. When Stan saw him next he’s ready to lay a thankful kiss on him. Richie and Stan help hands the entire way home. Stan triple checked thier door was locked before he could sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Red flags were blaring in Bills mind when he’d finally gotten an update from Stan. If his job didn’t leave him with the knowlege of what goes on out on the streets they work he would have written both of them off as paranoid. They were being watched by someone because they were now connected to Bill. He already managed to get Georgie safe from his line of business, he can protect his new friend and boyfriend.

Bill felt niave, he hadnt realized how closely they were being watched until Bev had handed him a manilla folder. She simply rose her perfectly sculpted brow silently telling Bill to follow her. Avoiding grabbing any unwanted attention, Bill followed her to her office without a single peep.

Once safely shut in her office, she plopped into her chair and waited as he sat across from her, pulling glossy photos from the stiff folder. The picture on top was the day Stan let him meet Richie. Or let Richie meet him depending on your prospective.  They were at a little cafe they had helped through hard times. The pictures in succesion had shown Bill arriving at the table they two had gotten comfortable at. Stan standing to give him a hug. Then shaking Richies hands before the three re-situated themselves. They had been there for hours just talking. It was a wonderful day, but a chill ran down Bills spine now, that day started this all. He should have been more careful, people follow him with typically empty threats all the time. They shouldn’t have to deal with this.

The next set was of Stan at work, slightly blurred in the window of the building. He was placing books back on shelves, his co-worker fixing tags close behind. The following picture, Bill almost wanted to keep. Stan looked beautiful, mid-laugh, probably at something his co-worker said. Who is now looking familiar through the blur. The one with a big genuine smile had Bills heart skipping a beat.  Bev cleared her throat to break him out of his daze, flipping through the next set of pictures.

It was Richie at work, his shirt was an awfully bright color wit the kids gym logo on it. The front tucked into his pants as he had lead by example, handstands against the wall. Face red from being upside down for god knows how long. The pictures in the set had Ricie returning to his feet, looking graceful for once in his life.

Knowing they are being followed to their place of work has Bill unsettled. There was still a hefty ammount of pictures he hadn’t looked at yet. That fact put dread in Bill. Where else had they been followed. He almost doesn’t want to know.

Taking a deep breath, Bill moved onto the next picture. It was Stan out early in the morning, the ligt hitting him so perfectly he looked godly. He was at the park binoculars and all, birdwatching before everyone flocked to burn their kids energy. Birdwatching. He was birdwatching. Bill felt a tug on his heart strings, he looked cuter than ever doing something so mundane. There were more from that morning, Stan taking polariods and sticking them in the book he brought along.

The pictures thusfar were all taken in public, Bill felt uneasy but full panic had yet to set in as he flipped to the next set. It was pictures of them alone, or hanging out together but all in public.

Bill could only hear is heart beat as he continued. There was a picture, crystal clear a shot into their living room. Both boys on the couch, a bowl of popcorn inbetween them, wrapped in blankets as Richie chose a movie. He was slipping through them faster now. Richie asleep on the couch. Stan making breakfast. Stan asleep in is own bed. Richie in is bed.

Pictures of the day Richie had locked himself in a public bathroom and called Stan crying. Him practically running across the street and into an arcade. Stan showing up. Then them both leaving. The creep was close enough to have a clear shot of Richies red blotchy face. Stans knuckles white, holding Richies hand so tight. That was followed by the two curled up in Stans bed, both clearly in a restless sleep.

“Wuh-What can I do right now to protect them.” Bills jaw set as he looked down at the photo in his hands.

“There’s always having our people watch them, it’d open a window to find the crepe taking these.” Bev offered.

“I don’t want them to feel eh-anymore puh-paranoid. They already feel this creeps eyes on them. I wont go behind their backs.” He pointed to the picture of Stan and Richie outside the arcade “He luh-locked himself in the bah-bathroom. He cuh-called Stan crying. He nuh-knew this creep was f-following him.”

“What do you want to do, tell them about what you really do for a living? Get them involved in this? Then what?” Bev had a point, he hated that she always had a point.

“Could we assign bodyguards to them? I won’t give any in-information about what we do. Stan thinks I’m a normal duh-debt collector.” Bev was rubbing his temples. “I’ll ask Stan how he fuh-feels about it, then we can move on from the-there.”

“You’re making this job harder, Denbrough.” There was a beat of silence. “Make sure he’s a hundred percent okay wiht being watched like that. I’ll pull files of our best people.”

Bill could kiss her. “Thank you s-so much Bev! I owe you one!”

He could hear her laugh as he left her office. “You always owe me one, Denbrough! Let me know what happens!”

-

He and Stan were having lunch in the shared appartment when Bill brought it up. “I duh-don’t feel com-comfortable leaving you and Richie alone.” Stan raised a delicate eyebrow placing his glass back on the table.

  
“What do you mean? We’re fine.” Bill eyebrows drew together.

“Meeting eachother halfway from work and home isn’t fine.” Stan now had sat back with his arms crossed. “I nuh-know you and Richie are more than capible of taking care of yourselves and I may be over stepping a boundary.” Stan didn’t look happy, this wasn’t going well. “It would give me a puh-peace of mind knowing someone was here for you guys, watching out for any sus-suspicious people. I know it would take a weight off both of you to not worry about being alone for extended puh-periods of time.”

“I appreiciate your concern, but this is someting I’d have to run by Richie” Bill noticeably relaxed as Stan dropped his defensive look.

“If you ch-choose to allow body guards in your life, I’ll bring you some files of people I trust.” Stan snorted.

“How many guards do you need, Denbrough?” Stan was now leaning forward, chin rested on his hand. “Is being debt collector that dangerous?”

Bill laughed this time. “You don’t know the ha-half of it, Uris.

If Bill took longer to get back because Stans lips were addicting, Bev didn’t have to know. Being pulled back into the appartment to soft lips again with whispered words was something he didn’t want to give up. Yeah, Bev didn’t have to know.

-

A weight was lifted off his shoulder when Stan texted him that night a list of time he and Richie he were home and to bring his files of body guards. Once he glanced at the time a new weight entered, Stan never texts him past midnight. First thing the next morning Bill swiped up the files of body guards from Bev and headed to the shared apartment.

-

Richie was the one to answer the door, he looked tired. He squinted at Bill witout his glasses on, dark circles under is eyes. "Hey, Bill. Stans in the kitchen.” The shorter boy stepped back letting him in. “I’ll join you guys in a minute.” Richie patted is arm before heading back towards his room.

Bill smiled as his eyes fell on Stan as he’s pouring two cups of coffee. “Hey,” Stan turned and threw a smile over is shoulder as Bill left the files on the dining table. moving to place a kiss on Stans temple. “Good morning.” he was met wit a mumbled greating and a cup of coffee handed to him and a kiss placed on his own cheek.

Stan looked as tired as Richie. Dark cicrles and paler complextion. “How’d you sleep last night, babe.”

Stan sighed into his cup of coffee. “Something happened. Richie wont tell me what happened.” He hadn’t looked uo from his cup. “He stayed in my room last night, he didn’t fall asleep until late. Even then it was restless.” Bills eyebrows drew together, no wonder he accepted the offer of bodyguards so soon.

Before anything else was said Richie showed up, looking sligtly more awake, his glasses magnifying his own circles. Looking like actual bruising on pure white skin. He sat down, placing his water carefully of the files sitting on the edge of the table. “So what do you got for us, Big Bill.” he wasted no time swiping up the one on top.

-

Richie had been drawn to Mike Hanlon. Given Mikes file is the only one her was interested in enough to completely read. Many of the others he read one line and passed over to Stan. “Are you really just a debt collector, Billiam? Why would you need to have worked with all these body guards?” Richie had a goofy smile on is face. Bill looked to Stan who was hiding his own smile behind the folder of Eddie Kaspbrak.

“Shut up, Richie.” Stans tone was light, he had this look in his eye. Bill was caught off guard by Richies scoff.

“A betrayl, Staniel. You of all people.”

It was Bills turn to laugh “Staniel, really now.”

“I’m amazed we’re still friends Tozier. Once that trashmouth gets going, I shut off.” Stan had punctuated his statement, mouthing a blah blah blah while hand puppeting it. The two errupted into laughter much like the day Bill had met Richie. They played off eachother scary good.

-

It was all going smoothly until Richie opened up the last file, “Wait Stan don’t, you work with Ben?” Bills heart stopped as he handed the file to Stan. How did someone like that slip through.

Stan had directed his attention towards him. “Why is Ben in your files of bodyguards?” Time to lie his ass off.

“Do you mind if I see? Our files are guh-getting re-or-rganized, there had to be a mix up.” Stan hesitated, before handing the Bill the file before getting a chance to read it. Bill hoped the relief wasn’t clear on his face, Ben was in the wrong section. He’s been a look out, not a body guard. Bev must have pulled his file for something else, she knew from pictures alone that they knew eachother. “Ben suh-sometimes hands over the puh-payments for your boss, we keep them all on file.”

Richie shrugged his shoulders in the shit happens manner. Stan previous expression fell, “Okay, babe.” Bill didn’t like the glint in is eyes, like he didn’t fully believe him. “Now tell me about this Eddie character. How much do you trust him?” Stan gave Richie a look for not asking questions before he chose Mike.

Bill however took the chance to change the subject. “Eddie is most feisty person I’ve ever met. He’s on the short side but he has so much fight in him when logic goes ou the window.” Stan looked impressed, Bill took the second to turn to Richie. “Mike is the best option for you. He can stop a problem before it arises. Better for slightly reckless and spontanious people.”

Richie fake gasped. “I’m not that reckless, am I, Stan?”

“When we met in middle school you were running for your life from Bowers. You still had a baby face and you were picking a fight with Bowers. I’d count that as reckless.” Stan had on his deadpan voice. Bills eyes were wide, hoping it wasn’t the same Bowers he was thinking.

“Henry had it coming and you know it!” Ofcourse it was the same bowers that had given him trouble before. Honestly how rude of you to leave out the important part of the story.“ Richie had turned to Bill. "Bowers had stolen Stans yarnmulke that morning. I didn’t necessarily pick a fight, I ran through Bowers gang and snatched it back. I may have called him an asshole, yes. But i didn’t pick a fight.” Bill felt proud of the shorter man before he glanced back at Stan who was smiling with a bit of color dancing back to his cheeks.

“You are one buh-ballsy idiot, Richie Tozier. I like that.” The three shared a lighthearted laugh. Yeah this would work out fine.

-

Their morning was cut when Bev started texting him about what needed to get done today. “Sorry to cut this wuh-wonderful morning short, gentlemen. But duty calls.” Richie snorted at Stans pout. “I’ll call out my boys and see how fast I can get them on a schuh-schedule to watch you guys.” Bill leaned down to kiss Stan. “I will however see you tonight.”

“Get a room.” Richie groaned as he swiped up his glass of water and making a quick exit. Stan laughed against Bills lips before kissing him again.

“I’ll see you later, Bill.” He didn’t want to leave, Stan looked so soft. Shooing him off, pushing his files into his arms. “You got work to do.” Bill laughed placing one more kiss on his a beautiful boy before he absolutely had to leave.

- 

He placed the files back on Bevs desk, reorganized, who they’re hiring, rejected and Bens file which he will be asking her about later.


	3. Chapter 3

Nervous energy was thrumming between the two boys. Bill had called a half hour ago, giving a heads up that he would be there within the hour. Richie hasn’t stopped bouncing his leg since their doorman called, approving of Bill bringing two guests up. Stan took a deep breath as he opened the door, hyper aware of Richie watching from the couch. The soft smiles Bill and Stan shared felt too private for the three sets of eyes in the room.

“Hey, come in. Please get comfy.” Stan got out once he shook from his daze, stepping aside letting the three in. Bill stayed back in an attempt to sneak a small kiss as Mike and Eddie joined Richie on the couches. Stan situated himself next to Richie, the close proximity calming both of their nerves just a tad.

“So how’s this gonna work?” Richie broke the silence, squeezing Stans hand that feels just as clammy as his own.

“Wuh-well, Mike and Eddie will be vuh-volunteering at your jobs a couple days this week. Gauging how heavily you need to muh-mon-monitored as this goes on without raising red flags that you are infact being guarded.” Bill was talking like a different person. Like he’s used to giving orders. Stan nodded along but put that fact away for another time.

“And what happens if it gets worse?” Richie near gasped as he covered is mouth with his free hand. Stan squeezed his hand yet again.

“Worse case for the time being we’ll have to house you somewhere else.” Mike cut in, prepared for this question.

“However within this week, we’re hoping to pick up on who has been following you two. See if this person is acting alone or it’s something bigger than an isolated stalker.” Eddie spoke so matter of fact. Like he’d already asked every question humanly possible. “I wouldn’t put it past an isolated stalker.I mean you two are conveniently attractive boys.”

Stan and Bill waited for Richies comment about being called attractive. Both snapping their heads to look at him when nothing came. “Chee? You still okay with this.” Stans voice was softer than Bill had ever heard. “You can back out whenever you want. You just have to say the word.” He turned parental at this point, holding up a hand motioning for the other three to not say anything. “If something happened, now is the best time to tell us." 

Richie finally made eye contact. "Thanks Stan. I’m sure it’s just paranoia.” Stan retuned his hand to Richies with a firm squeeze. He’d drop it for now, Richie wont open up infront of anyone new. 

Everyone felt out of place. The ammount of trust between the two, the softness Richie had displayed and how firm Stan was with him wasn’t their everyday. Atleast from what Bill has seen.

“You have say in what happens here, Richie.” Bills own voice came out soft, sparing a glance at Stan for approval to go on. “It’s your life first before we step in and mess with your flow of existance.”

Stan has a thankful smile as Richie uncurls from himself. Getting cozy in Stans side as the room relaxed coming down from the moment.

-

The most excitement that had occured was Bill showing up at Stans job, giving Eddie a break while he was stolen for his lunch break. Eddie may or may not of used is break to network around the book store freshly merged with a coffee shop. Mike however had stopped Richie from toppling down trying to teach the kids how to walk on their hands now. Richie was red for more than being upside down.

-

It was no coincidence, that Richie started requesting Mikes presence more than for just work once Bowers was back in town. It couldn’t have been, there’s a history between them, being all negative it was their job to look into it. Bill started coming over or sending Eddie when he couldn’t to stay with Stan when Mike was with Richie.

His little gang had been trickling into town, Bev was keeping tabs as best as she could. But they were yet to cuase trouble so they were on the back burner.   
Eddie and Stan were on a lunch run when Hockstetter showed is face. Stan wasn’t prepared to be manhandled so efficiently, they had been in and out of too many shops in the little strip and Stan couldn’t get his barrings together until they were locked in bathroom of the sandwich shop. He took note of the look of disgust that crossed Eddies face as he glaced around before typing away on his phone. “Why are we in here, Eddie?”

“I don’t trust Patrick Hockstetter on a normal day, let alone when he looks like he’s on the hunt for a neew toy.” Stan stood slack jawed just staring at the shorter male, catching a glimpse of what he was typing before being man handled out the room once again.

_Keep an eye on Bowers gang._

He’ll have to write that down to look into later. After highschool it wouldn’t be a surprise that Henry was up to no good, especially with the friends he had. But what had they done that Eddie knew about them. Why did Bill know about them.

-

Richie was curled into Stans side, just being nosy as of what was cuasing the crease in Stans brow. Article after article about ‘Bowers gang’ only gave Stan information they already new. Vic and Belch still seemed to act like Henrys mindless goons and Patrick was still creepy. Patricks history since highschool had been more colorful, alot more speculation of attachments to missing people. But the chase stops whenever they show back up in Derry.

The justice system in Derry seeming too idiotic to look further into them. All being blanketed by Officer Bowers. No one wants to arrest the Sheriffs son or his friends.

“Can you believe they’re back.” Stan mumbles moreso to himself, expecting Richie to be asleep, considering how few comments he’s made on the articles. Considering Stan was reading them outloud.

“Hockstetter’s been creeping around for weeks.” Stans eyes near bugged out of his head, fucking weeks and Richie only mentions this when he’s barely awake.

“What the hell do you mean weeks?” Stan hears is voice crack like they’re kids again.

“Started taking a different route home. Hnags out by the arcade. Miss stopping there.” Richie’s barely coherent, exhaustion kicking in as he started to lightly snore.

“Fucking shit, Richie.” Stan almost yells to himself, reaching for his phone trying not to jostle the now sleeping boy too much. Texting into the new group chat the nice tidbit of information dropped on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan was waiting for Bill to finish his shower, it was date night and regardless of the information Richie had dropped on him the other day, they were going to have a good time. However while waiting Stan got a bit antsy he started poking around instead of sitting comfortably on the couch flipping through tv channels that could barely hold his attention. He started to minorly adjust little things like the throw on the back of the couch and the pillows placed strategically in the corners.

Eventually he made his way down the hall and into Bills bedroom, his eyes gravitated to te small sqaure pillow half slouched out of place, no second thoughts as he fluffed and replaced the pillow. His eyes were on the walls again, taking in the shelves of knick knacks and book, some appearing to be for drawing. He was staring down a paper boat with _S.S. Georgie_ written along the top of the body. He smiled to himself recalling Bills story about everytime his families in town his little brother hopes it rains so they can go out and watch the paper boat sail. He was too trained on that when he closed a dresser drawer and a file fell. Emptying half another one and threatening another 2.

His eyes snapped to the floor papers finishing their dance across waxed hardwood floors. "Shit." He hissed out making quick of scooping them all up his heart jumping with the spike of anxiety praying he can distinguish what files go where before Bills out.

He felt clammy when he realized the file he was holding was on the one and only Henry Bowers, he took a deep breath peeking at the other three still sitting on the spotless dresser. Lo and behold he was met with the names of _Patrick Hockstetter_ , _Victor 'Vic' Criss_ , and _Reginald 'Belch' Huggins_. How much nformation did Bill have on these idiots? He didn't have enough time to find out right now he couldn't have had much longer before Bill made his grand entrance.

Curiousity was digging at him as he lightly skimmed pages and shoved them into place. Some papers dated to Richie and Stans run in with them in middle school. _No time to dig_ , was all he could repeat to himself.

Stan had just finished readjusting the files,setting them properly on the dresser when Bill had come in the room, only a towel to keeping his modesty intact. He felt even more flustered as Bill made his way over to where he stood. "How nuh-nice to find you here." Atleast Bill didn't sound upset even though Stan felt like he was over stepping a boundary. He didn't move until he felt soft lips drop a kiss on his neck. "You're more than wel-welcome to stay while I change." Stan loved that half teasing voice.

In a swift motion Stan had turned in the trap of Bills toned arms. "You're not getting lucky tonight. Get dressed, I'll be out in the living room." Stan managed to distract him with a kiss opening up his escape from the cozy room.

Bill trailed out of his room shortly after, dressed casually in jeand and a flannel layered over a t-shirt. Stan couldn't help but trail his eyes up his boyfriend. Yeah he looked good in suits but seeing him in street wear always unleashed butterflies in his tummy. Bill had a smug smile when their eyes met,his hand reaching out once he got close enough, fingers dancing alone Stans smooth jaw, leading him into a gently kiss. "You ready?" Stan just nodded, letting Bills hand slide from his jaw to his lower back, letting himself be guided out the door.

-

Stan was looking at is and Bills hands intertwined over the center console as Bill was driving. He spared Bill a glance, almost breathless at the glow casted upon him in the setting sun. "Why do you have such heftly files on Bowers gang?" He cursed the shake of his voice, making how unsure of himself he was known.

The surprise that crossed Bills face was mostly hidden by sunglasses. He gave a small squeez to Stans hand, running his thumb over the soft skin above his thumb. "Eddie and Mike were worried to begin with once news traveled that they were back in town. Then after Richies little confession, Eddie contacted Bev for me for any information she had on file. We'd all preferto be prepared if the stalking has to do with them."

Stan nodded, "Okay. Thanks for telling me." Questions took a back seat in his mind as Bill pulled their hands up to his lips, kissing Stans knuckles. He could tuck them away for later. They could have a nice date night and not worry about anything. They would enjoy alone time with the peace of mind of having both Eddie and Mike at his apartment with Richie.

-

Back at the aparement Eddie had made himself comfortable in Stans room, creeping about online fore any more information he can find on the hivemind that called themselves Bowers gang. Trying to figure out more than just what went on in the malls of Derry's public middle school and highschool. Something that could have cause Richie to so aggresivley avoid any chance of coming in contact with Patrick Hockstetter.

Mike had made them dinner, introducing Richie to the wonders of vegan food with his personal favorite of buffalo cauliflower tacos. He wont be admiting to anyone how flustered he felt at every bit of praise that fell from Richie as he graciously at the meal placed infront of him. Eddie almost fondly rolled his eyes at the two dancing around each other, taking his dinner with a quick thank you as he escaped back to Stans room.

Hours later Eddie had given up out of frustration, no one he had contacted had been helpful, all saying the same things that were in Bevs files he had past on to Bill early that morning. Eddie had grabbed his dishes and headed out of the room, full intentions on cleaning up. Given what Stan had told him about the mess Ricie tends to produce, he expected for his work to be cut out for him. But he was met with a spotless everything and Richie very much asleep atop Mike. Both made themselves comfortable on the couch, Richies light snores barely audible above the movie they had fallen asleep during.

Eddie debated on taking a peek in Richies room to the sound of _The Breakfast Club_ humming over the tv speakers. He huffed out a breath as he decided to risk it, once again sneaking past the sleeping pair and back down the hall. When the door popped open he was pleasantly surprised. The room wasn't a mess, it was scattered and very much fit Richies abit scatter brained personality. He managed his escape with Richies year books for all four years of highschool. Getting cozy once again in Stans room to do a little more personaly digging.

-

On the otherside of town Stan and Bill had made their way out of the cinema still snickering at the so bad it's funny orror flick that had just witnessed. Bills hands were on Stans hips, letting himself be led out of the crowded lobby, full of angry people and into the cool night air.

Stan relished in the intimacy of Bill kissing his neck so openly, melting into warm toned arms tha thad made their way around his waist as those slips traveled up to his ear. "Care to fuh-finish off this night with pizza and a guh-good movie?"

"Sounds like a dream, babe." with that Bill began to pull him away to the warmth of his car. Stan watched on with hooded eyes as Bill did the simple task of ordering a pizza for them. Bill took one glance at Stan once he was done, flushing ever so slightly.

"You're so cute. It's buh-borderline unfair, Stuh-Stanley." He accepted Stans kiss, relinquishing all control. Liking Stan in charge more than he's currently willing to admit.

"I'd argure that you're the cute one, William." Stan smiled as Bill laughed, taking a moment to steal one last kiss before heading on their way to pick up their dinner.

-

Both boys, now full of Pizza were cuddled up on the couch, being over critical of the logic in a rom com they had found on tv. Stan was situated between Bills legs, face smushed against Bills chest. Bills fingers were making their way through perfect curls, watching them bounce back into place effortlessly more than he was watching the movie if he was honest.

It wasn't long before the movie was shut off prematurely, garbage was finally tossed and both boys sleepily made their way back to Bills bedroom. They didn't have to share words as Bill handed Stan pajamas for the night and went to the bathroom to change himself, taking the time to relieve himself. He hadn't wanted Stan to get off of him even though he had to go the second they got comfortable.

By time Bill returned Stan had already gotten cozy in his bed. The fuzzy pants may fight him with staying up and the shirt is big enough to constantly try and expose one of his shoulders to the cold. But he was cozy and the warm blanket were encouraging him more as he waiting for Bill to join him.

The second Bill had gotten comfortable he was met with an armful of the one and only Stan Uris. Warm breath already fanning over his chest, the rhythmic pattern of soft noises that left Stan lulled Bill to sleep effortlessly.

-

Later that night when Stans eyes peel open agaisnt his will he's annoyed. He really has to pee but he really doesn't want to leave the warmth he had burrowed in. It takes way too much contemplation before but he fianlly pulls himselfs from Bills arms  and blindly made his way to the bathroom. He opted to leave the pants folded atop the closes hamper, no longer willing to pull them up every two seconds.

Just as he was about to crawl back into bed, the soft sheets and Bills peaceful face calling his name, but his curiouslty peaked once again when  his eyes caught sight of the folders still on the dresser. _It wouldn't hurt to take a peek or actually skim through them would it?_ He spent more time that he'd like to admit doing just that. Skimming over things he had already known. He was constantly glancing back at Bill to check if he was still asleep, not witnessing his odd disappointment. Nothing deviated too far from the information he already had found himself. But he knew what was in the files now and it wouldn't drive im crazy. At least that's what he told himself as he curled up with Bill once again.

-

Eddie made more headway than Stan that night. He made himself a note to ask Richie about what it was like having braces junior and senior year when any feeling of betrayl passed over.

However what was more important to thetask at hand was the disturbing message he had found in the very back of his sophomore year, yearbook. Adding upto Bowers gang being seniors if they put their heads together to form one brain to finish highschool. Patrick had left him a not and it made Eddie feel ill.

 

_"You were so good this year, my sweet toy. Sad to see it go._

_Possibly our paths will cross again and we could have one more night._

_Just like you're protecting Flamer again. Never forget out time together Bucky Beaver."_

 

His hand writing was so neat and his signature was so practiced it only left a deeper uneasy feeling in Eddies gut. What had he done when Richie was only 15.

Eddie was pacing the room while he texted Bill to be over as soon as possible in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask about progress on tumblr @ softboyrichie !  
> heads up that chapter 5 is very Richie centric and I plan for chapter 6 to start unfolding Bills job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie whump oops  
> also i haven't started chapter 6 like i planned so thats gonna take longer but heres 5 sorry i didn't post it sooner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what tags to add!!!!  
> ask about progress/updates on tumblr @softboyrichie

Bill tried his damndest to not alarm Stan in the morning. Opting an attempt at a good morning, with a wonderful breakfast. He was greatful that Eddie had found something, yet upset that it now would cut the morning he finally had Stan all to himself. He couldn't think of anything better than the sight that greeted him in the kitchen this morning/ Stan looking soft as ever in his clothes, hair slightly messy as he made breakfast.

Stan preened under Bills praise over simple omlettes. Bill amazed to be with someone who wasn't a disaster in the kitchen much like himself. They ate in comfortable silence, Bills hand warm on Stans bare thigh, thumb tracing circles in soft skin.

"Did you sl-sleep well?" Bills voice had a touch of huskiness still hanging around.

"You're warm and comfy." Stan paid no mind to the vioce crack, missing as Bill all but cooed. "Had to ditch the pants, space heater."

"I think you look better without the pants." Bill had pressed his nose behind Stan ear, lips ghosting over sensitive skin.

"Your seduction tactics aren't going to work," That was a bold faced lie. Stan was trying to play coy, but the pink tint of his cheeks gave him away.

"Can't blame a guy for tr-trying. It's not everyday a half naked buh-beauty is in my kitchen" Stan let a smile pull is lips as he turned to kiss Bill, hand cupping his jaw to keep him still.

"I live with Richie and I don't crave to jump his bones everyday. Learn some self control, hot shot." Bill let Stan take control, near moaning when Stan pulled on his lip. They both tasted highly of orange juice and slightly of eggs and cheese and Bill wouldn't change a thing about it.

-

One their way back to Stans apartment Bill was anxious, of what Eddie had found, of the fact he hadn't told Stan about it yet. He had texted Eddie as soon as he'd woken up to let him know the second Richie is up and they'd be over to figure out this shit show.

"Eddie texted me last night." Bill managed to get out in one breath, thanking god the stutter didn't stop him. "He found suh-something he's deemed important."

"Did he tell you what it is?" He hated the peak of anxiety that was clear in Stans voice. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Didn't specify. Just asked to come over as soon as puh-possible. Then wanted to wuh-wait until Richie was awake." Bill could feel Stans eyes burning into him. "I didn't want to worry you when we didn't have a chance at an i-immediate answer." Stan had sat back and began to rub his temples, Bill already felt guilty.

"Bill, it's not fair to keep secrets about my best friend from me." Stan was frustrated to say the least.

It was Bills turn to sigh. "I'm sorry, babe. Eddie and I the-thought it would be best to let Ruh-Richie sleep properly before bringing whatever Eddie found up."

"So I don't get to know that you found something?" Stan was trying to keep his voice from becoming shrill.

"I wanted to pre-pretend it would be a good simple morning." Bill glanced over seeing Stan about to cut him off. "And that was suh-selfish of me. I'm sorry."

Stan all but flailed back into his seat, clearly not done fighting about it. "God dammit Bill. He's my best friend, please don't keep importantl things about him from me."

Bill nodded. "I'll try not to. But no pruh-promises I'll be good at it."

Stan took that with a grain of salt and sat back, silent for the short remainder of their drive.

-

When they entered the small apartment Mike was cleaning Richies glasses as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. It was a soft moment that was seconds from being ruined as Eddie emerged from Stans room with one of their yearbooks. Richie did a double take "Where'd you get that, Eds?"

Eddie shook his head at the nickname, not scolding him for it this time. "Do you want me to sugarcoat this or rip it off like a bandaid?"

Everyone had their own look of confusion, "Rip it off like a bandaid I guess, Spagetti Man."

Eddie had flipped the book open to the back pages, "What happened between you and Hockstetter  your sophomore year?" Richie visibly paled and Stan all but snatched the book from Eddie's hands, feeling ill as he read the neat hand writing.

"What did he make you do? What about me did he hold against you?' Stans voice was getting higher as the anxiety latched encased all of his emotions.

Richie was looking for an escape, but all eyes were on him, blocked from every direction. He was sandwiched between Mike and Stan, Bill was behind the couch, reading over Stans shoulder, and the glass table Eddie were blocking him from the front.

Stan took note of Richie picking at his fingers as he stared wide eyed at the yearbook placed infront of him on the table. A nervous tick Richie had always had and Stan had tried to stop. Stan was nauseous from his own anxiety waiting for Richie to say something, anything.

"Please don't be upset with me." Stans hands slid to the small of the shorter boy back, taking a mental note of Mikes hand restng on Richies thigh.

"Chee, what happened?" Stan felt like he was going to explode. "What did he do to you?" He was using the soft voice he had heard Maggie use many nights when they were young. The one she used when Stan was homesick or when Richie had nightmares. 

"Remember what a hard time you were having that year?" There was an unmistakable tug in his gut. He felt like he was never ging to make it to the end of that year, let alone to winter break. "I was terrified of the possibility of loosing you, I made a couple rash decisions." Stan felt Richies eyes were on his wrist, where a pale scar sat of what could have been.

"Richie, what did you do?" Mikes voice sent a wave of calm through the room. His thumb was rubbing circles in the soft skin of Richies knee.

"I talked to Bowers. Or i atleast tried to. I didn't care what they did to me as long as they left you alone." Richie all but cringed at the gasps. "I couldn't loose you."

"You're why they left me alone." Stan all but whispered, he felt guilty for not caring all those years back. "Please tell me it's not as bad as I think."

"Patrick convinced the rest of them to leave you alone." The room had gome eerily quiet. "I did whatever Patrick asked, Henry and his halfwits picked on someother unfortunate kids for their last year of highschool and you had one less thing to stress about."

Bill glanced up at Eddie who was taking short notes. "R-Richie, what did he make you do." They waited with baited breath, letting Richie take the time he needed.

At first it was what you'd expect, the typical _you do my homework i won't turn you into pulp_." Richie took a deep breath. "Then Patrick wanted more. I show up where he wanted me too, i get my ass handed to me and go home with a few new bumps and bruised. The worse then was the nose bleeds. Nothing major." Richie felt like his throat was drying out, he didn't want to keepy going.

Richie silently begged to not have to say it. "By winter he had taken more liberities. He got rougher when he caught me alone. When I was bleeding he would... He started to kiss me. It got his rcoks off that I was a bloody heap."

He was numb to the horrified looks, feeling stuck in that same headspace he would forcce himself into back then. Barely aware of the broken "Please tell me it stopped there." that came from Stan. Richie was too afraid to look up, afraid to see the tears gathering in Stans eyes.

"It didn't stop until after their prom. With their reputation they didn't exactly get the classic prom expierence." Stan was dreading what could possibly come out of Richies mouth next, the empty sound speaking volumes. "He wanted the cliche night."Richie had let out a shaky breath. "By time i showed up, he already had this crazed look. I... I let him do what he wanted. He left me alone after that. But he... he was... fuck he was my first time." The room seemed to still as Richie began to cry, curling in on himself, trying to hide. "I'm so afraid to see him again. I don't want to give him that control again." Richie was all near hyprventilating.

Stan could barely see through the fat tears that were falling down his face, manhandling his childhood best friend to properly hold him. "You shouldn't have put yourself in danger for me." The two had ended up squished in the arms of three prople, almost sheilding them. "I love you so much, Chee. You didn't have to hide this from me."

"I felt so disgusting." Richies sobs were mufffled. "I still do, I let him touch me." He was shaking so heavily, soft touches tried so hard to calm him. "I let him, Stan." He was hiccuping at this point. "I fucking let him." Stan had lost track of the kissed he had placed on Richies face, the taste of salt barely registering.

-

Stan and Richie had cried themselves out, curled up on the couch together, a blanket drapped over them. Bill, Eddie, and Mike sat on the floor infront of them, checking on them with every little movement. They had something new to take into account, with no idead where to start.


End file.
